


[Podfic]The Tower & The Moon

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akanday 2020, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, sfx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Akande should be concerned when Gabriel Reyes steps into his prison cell. He should be even more concerned when Reyes dismisses the Blackwatch agents at his door, and tells them to keep the area secured. Akande hadn’t been directly involved in the Lacroix affair, but he was familiar with its details. He knows Gérard and Reyes were close. He knows how Blackwatch operates.But he’s not afraid. Because Gabriel Reyes showing up is the first interesting thing that’s happened to him in the last year.-Akande and Gabriel meeting, and their relationship growing over the years.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 2
Collections: AkanDay 2020





	[Podfic]The Tower & The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theoroark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tower & The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880065) by [Theoroark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark). 



> I am late, but this is for Akanday! Big thanks to Bex for allowing me to reord this, I hope it is enjoyable!  
> I didn't find any fitting music for this, sadly - there are songs and a metal band that have Black Dahlia in their names, but the themes were all wrong for this fic. Though I am sure Gabriel would listen to that lol.  
> Regarding the edgelord, pretty early on Bex noted that Gabe's voice sounded raspy before the fall and I, like a fool, committed to trying to make him sound raspy throughout the fic. I hope it ended up working somehow and that I didn't overdo the sfx on the voice, especially for Reaper. Gabriel is just in this wonderful fic, embarassing himself and me alongside him. What a dork.

Cover art by me!

Length: 33:45 [29 MB]

Download/Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TdifY4cnrWqD5SKOL7Wm069za6T0TSYV)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l9dfuov4thv53ay/The_Tower_%26_The_Moon.mp3/file)

* * *

Outtakes of myself trying to sound rough aka rawr_xD

Download/Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dY6by6-QpW7iynemBnGm35NzYspiuk2U)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i5yfb3plqhi7rsr/rawr_xD.mp3/file)


End file.
